


The Nightmare

by AsinineK9



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm soft for Hop, M/M, Nightmare, One Shot, Whump, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsinineK9/pseuds/AsinineK9
Summary: Hop has a terrible nightmare about his rival and best friend getting hurt. He tells himself that it's just a nightmare, it wasn't real, but he still can't seem to sleep again. The only solution is to check on them and make sure they're okay. Fluffiness and cuddling ensue.(They/them pronouns for reader)
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Compulsively wrote this after beating hop in the semi-finals. I just love him okay
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like it! It's free to do so and lets me know you enjoyed the one-shot.
> 
> -AsinineK9

He'd challenged his rival to yet another battle, even more sure than the last time that he would claim victory. The battle, so far, had been tough. All of his rival's Pokemon were higher levels than his- but that wouldn't matter. He mastered type match ups and had been training and growing closer with his team, but all that seemed to hit the fan the moment his rival sent out their first Pokemon.

He was down to his last team member, but also his strongest: Cinderace. He'd be able to come back from losing so many pokemon, he knew he would, and when he would, oh man, what a win! He'd jab his rival about it 'till their days end. Though at the moment, he was panicking, as his rival sent out their Intellion. In his panic, he yelled out for Cinderace to use Pyro Ball- a stupid decision against a water type, really. 

The worst of the decision wasn't that he failed his type match up training, it was that Intellion dodged the move, and the Pyro Ball went flying towards the person behind it- Hop's rival, Hop's best friend. They stood, shell shocked, unable to move as the bright hot ball of fire barreled towards them, and then, fell as it hit them.

"Y/N!" He yelled, running through the battle field and kneeling on the ground next to his hurt partner in crime. They were unconscious. Hop put out the parts of their clothes that were still on fire, and looked up at their face to check the damage. 

Dark red blood poured from his rival's face from the muscle showing out underneath the melted skin. He moved their singed hair out of the way to see if there was any way to try and heal his friend, but he knew there was no use in trying himself, as he'd just make things worse.

"Someone! Anyone! Please, help!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held his rival and called out helplessly. The two trainers decided to have their battle on an empty route where barely anyone passed by daily. He knew it was hopeless to call out for anyone, but he couldn't bring himself to run to the closest town and get help.

He pulled the bleeding body in his arms to his chest, giving one last hug, one last goodbye. They had so much of their life left- they swore to finish the gym challenge and become the champion, they grew closer with their Pokemon each day, they wanted to challenge Hop in the semifinals and see how strong he'd become through their journey together. But they couldn't now, dying from a stray Pyro Ball that Hop ordered Cinderace to send out. The only thing Hop could do at that moment was cherish everything the two had gone through together, and hold them close until their untimely end.

____

"GAH!" The boy awoke with a jolt, sitting up immediately and clutching his chest. He looked around. He wasn't on a lonely route. He wasn't in a Pokemon battle. He wasn't clutching onto his dying rival. He was, however, in a dark room in a hotel, sitting on a bed, under the covers, trying and apparently failing to get some good rest before the day ahead of him.

He knew it was irrational, but he felt an intense need to make sure his friend was okay. Just a call, or a text would do- but it was the middle of the night, and they were probably in a deep sleep.

Never mind it, right? It was only a nightmare. Go back to sleep, Hop. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, laid back down, and pulled the covers over him to try and sleep a bit more before his alarm went off. He hadn't checked the time, but he thought it to be most definitely pretty early.

Sleep didn't come. He tossed and turned, trying every sleeping position he could think of. Was he too hot? Too cold? Was the mattress too stiff? He knew the real reason, but what was there to do about it?

He sighed, knowing he needed to sleep, and knowing there was only one solution to that. 

The walk to their room was a bit far, as it was unfortunately on the opposite side of the building. Once he got there, he made a deal that he would knock once, and only once, and if he didn't get an answer, he'd go back to his room and try once again to rest.

He knocked once. No answer. He reasoned that maybe they didn't know it was him, that some stranger was knocking on their door at three in the morning. 

"Y/N?" He softly called, trying to be loud enough for his rival to hear, but not loud enough to wake anyone else. A moment passed, and just as Hop was about to leave, defeated, a muffled voice was heard through the room door.

"Hop? 's that you?" Their words slurred, tired from being suddenly woken up.

"Yeah. Can... can I come in?" He blushed, realizing how stupid this all was. Waking them because of a nightmare? Needing comfort like a five year old?

The door opened to a groggy Y/N, rubbing their tired eyes. Still, upon seeing Hop, they smiled.

"Come on in." Hop did just that, and sat on the edge of the bed while Y/N sat at the head, pulling the covers up over their lap. They turned on the dim bedside lamp. "Everything okay?" 

"I..." he found it rather hard to say. "I just had a nightmare is all. I know it's stupid, but I wanted to make sure you're okay." He avoided eye contact.

Y/N patted the space on the bed next to them, and Hop scooted over. They looked him up and down to make sure he was physically okay, no tears or shivers. "...Do you want to talk about it?"

Hop felt like going over the specifics would make him remember the dream in grater detail and cause him to start crying. "...To put it simply, you got hurt, really hurt, and it was my fault." 

"Hop," they addressed him, making him look at them, "I know you would never do anything to hurt me. It was just a nightmare, and look," they placed their hand atop his, "I'm okay."

"Yeah... thanks, mate." He leaned into their side and laid his head on their shoulder, still not totally feeling better. His rival laid their head on his for a minute before asking if he wanted to sleep in their room for the rest of the night.

"What?" He was taken by surprise at the notion and sat up straight, surely thinking they were already annoyed with his presence at three in the morning. He blushed at the thought of sleeping next to them. Y/N continued to look at him curiously, waiting for some kind of answer.

"That'd... uh, if- if you wouldn't mind." The two trainers laid down on the bed and pulled up the covers, facing opposite walls. Hop found it yet again hard to fall asleep, the cold adrenaline still pulsing through him. He didn't want to move around too much in hopes of not waking the person next to him, though he did occasionally shift. 

"Hop?" A voice broke through the silence. He was sure Y/N fell asleep already, but turning to the middle to face them, he saw that Y/N was facing him, arms open wide and covers raised with them. Hop didn't even need to ask, he just shifted closer to them and into their arms. He wrapped his arms around them and pressed his head to their chest.

Their familiar smell, warm body, and intertwined legs was just right to lull the tired boy back to sleep.


End file.
